Aftermath
by Jeraina
Summary: Wevid is always seen as the perfect and epic bromance/romance that will last forever but what if things weren't so?


David remembered that very painful day as if it had happened yesterday. The horrible fight they had had that day, although he couldn't remember what had started it all. Wes had been yelling as him, loudly but David hadn't really been listening what he had been yelling about. Somehow it had just turned into Wes claiming that David never did anything for their bromance, how he was just happy to have Wes around and never appreciating what he had. Wes had started yelling at him about all things he "always did wrong" and how he never stopped to actually listen to Wes. All that was bunch of lies, but it hadn't made them any less hurtful. David had really cared about Wes, and all those words had made it feel like he would die. But he had kept his poker face up, because he had tried to stay strong.

Now it had been years. Years since that day his and Wes' ways had departed. David leaned back on the park bench he was sitting on in his fancy suit, on an early lunch he had given himself. He closed his eyes and remembered Wes' face from when they still were best friends back in Dalton. But his thoughts forced their way back to that day close to the end of their senior year, details started to come back to him. It was a strange thing to happen now, after so long. Especially since David had been thinking that day at least once in every couple weeks since it had happened. Wes had been expecting too much of him back then, he had been just a teenage boy afraid of his future. Wes had started pressuring him on things and David himself had been in a very emotional phase with many problems in his mind at the moment so he hadn't really taken it too well.

Now David was in a job he wasn't really enjoying and found himself thinking his high school days more often these days, and Wes was always part of those memories. He had been living his life pretty much alone after high school, because it hadn't really taken that long for the Warblers to stop inviting him to anywhere because he had always been too scared about seeing Wes there and the thought had been too painful.

He opened his eyes and looked at the clouds sailing in the sky above and sighed. What a beautiful day it was, but he couldn't find himself enjoying it. If only he could go back to high school.

He couldn't fool himself. He missed Wes. Had been for years now. He hadn't talked to Wes after their fight because in his stubborn teenager's mind he had been sure that he was not at fault and he wouldn't go apologizing to Wes. He had also been sure Wes would come to him apologizing and they would be back to normal. When he hadn't turned up, it had hurt David so bad that he hadn't dared to make the first move.

Because David had loved Wes, he had had a problem admitting it back then, but now he knew he could no longer be fooling himself like that anymore. Wes had been his first real love. Sure, David had had girlfriends but he had never loved them like he loved Wes. After experience like that he hadn't been dating much. Not had any long relationships anyway. And even if he had tried having a real relationship with someone, he had only always been imagining Wes in his partner's place.

Of course he could now contact Wes and tell him how he felt, at least to get some closure, but he didn't have any way of contacting him. And to be honest with himself, he hadn't even been searching for a way because he was still too scared. He was afraid that Wes had forgotten about him and kept moving on with his life whereas David was still tightly stuck in his past. He clung to the memory because he was too afraid to face the present and actually fix what was wrong.

Wes had been there for him, always. He had been there through David's dark times and when he had had trouble with his parents. Wes had helped him through those times and kept him going. Wes, who had such a brilliant mind and whose pain always hurt David twice as much. David couldn't believe he had lost someone like that from his life. They used to call their bromance epic and unbreakable, but in the end it had started to fall from the inside.

His eyes darted to the clock on his wrist, he had been sitting in this park for over an hour now. Moping in his past. This was crazy, he had to do something. He pulled out his phone and chose the one number that still sometimes kept calling him to invite him to places. After few rings the phone was answered. "Hi Jeff, it's David. Yeah, I know it's been a while, but I need your help with something."

Maybe he could get himself righted out this very day.

As he walked down the street towards the address he had learned Wes lived now, his pace became slower every step. Finally he stopped, standing a short distance away from the house Wes would be. It was little before eight and the son was steadily making its way towards the horizon painting the white walls red. He took the last steps to the door and rang the bell.

A woman came to open the door, and somehow this shocked him. He stood there perfectly still for a moment until the beautiful dark haired woman talked to him. "May I help you?"

"I-is Wes," he started weakly, but then cleared his throat and started again. "Yes, please. Would Wesley Montgomery happen to live in this house?" When the woman nodded and turned to go get her husband – David had seen the ring in her finger - he steeled himself to facing his old _non-sexual bromantic life partner_.

When Wes came to the door it wasn't hard to tell that he was surprised. "David!" Wes smiled brightly to him and David gave a small wave in response. "Please come in." He hesitated for a moment before following Wes inside. There was a boy about four years old sitting by the television in the living room, briefly moving his eyes to David as they passed him before returning them to the television. The eyes that David knew from his old best friend's face, it stabbed him more than he'd expected. Wes was clearly living a very happy life.

Wes made them some tea and then sat opposite to him. "So, what exactly brought you here after all this time?" David took a sip from his cup to give himself a moment.

"Wes, you know I loved you, right?"

Wes nodded. "And I loved you very much, too." But David shook his head.

"No, I mean I _loved _loved you. Heck, I still do."

Wes made a small 'oh' sound and took few sips. After few silent moments Wes set his cup on the table. "David, I have a wife, and I love her very much. What did you expect to achieve telling me this?" It had been years since they had last seen, but David could still tell that Wes was feeling angry even though he tried to hide it. He must have been worried for his perfect life.

"I didn't expect to achieve anything," David lifted his hands, trying to get Wes to calm down. "I promise. I just needed some kind of closure. Wes, you don't understand. I have loved you for years, even back in Dalton. And I really needed to tell you this so I can try and move on. I had to see you living your life to let you go." He explained and saw that Wes understood; his eyes were now much calmer.

"Ok," he said to David, smiling. "Thank you for telling me." David smiled back to him, feeling his chest much lighter, there was still pain in his heart, but now he felt like he could fight it.


End file.
